Lips Like Scarlet Sugar
by jarkin33
Summary: "I think you liked me touching you in front of your ex, didn't you?" E & B are alone for New Year's ... or not. Written for the Squeeze My Lemon, Lemon writing exercise.
1. Chapter 1

**All the recognizable stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer the rest... me and phoebespromise**

**Special thanks to everyone who helped us with this... girls, you know who you are~ love you tons**

**PP - what can I say? I adore writing with you. You make this more fun than I can even express! You're never allowed to leave me - got it! ;)**

**Let the naughty begin...**

**Lips Like Scarlet Sugar**

**Bella's POV**

"Fuck," I groaned as my ass hit the icy concrete. Paint cans rolled, brushes tumbled and my leather tote spilled onto the filthy, wet, urban snow. "Why do I even try? I need to move out of this goddamn city." Mumbling and cursing the crowded sidewalk, I righted myself and brushed off my faded denim jeans.

My cell phone menaced as I gathered my painting supplies and collected my tote contents.

_Oh this should be interesting._ "Hello," I answer.

"Bella, hey baby. How are you?" The voice slithered down my frozen spine.

"Garrett, really… please let this go."

"But we need to talk," he begged.

"You know what, I think your favorite bartender, Heidi did all the talking for us. 'Oh Garrett…oh fuck. Yes, right there… fuck me harder, Garrett,' I mocked.

"Bella, let me come over and explain. I can bring that wine you like."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" _Silence_. "Yep, that's what I thought. Garrett, listen I'm almost home and I'm going to paint my apartment**,** so please just leave me alone."

"I could help."

I reached the door to my building. Adjusting the phone between my chilled cheek and shoulder, I freed a hand for the door handle. Just as I began struggling, the door was kindly held open.

"I actually have help… from my handsome neighbor." I hung up, mirroring the wide smile from the familiar face. We stood staring, with both of our hands full, the tip of his low, black boot propping the door open.

"After you," he offered politely.

"Thank you," I replied moving through the door and heading up the stairs taking an immediate left, to my second floor apartment. Feeling him follow, I glanced back and caught his eyes further south than I expected. He appreciated my ass with a sweet, slow lip lick. I teased him adding an extra sway to my last step up.

When I reached my door, he stopped next to me. "I'm Edward Cullen," he said as he tried to move his hand from beneath the bags. We laughed lightly in kind realizing touching wasn't possible, _yet_. "Bella Swan. You live on this floor, right?" I knew the answer to my obligatory question before I asked it. We'd exchanged curious glances often, coming and going. He carried a dark leather satchel and wore a green canvas jacket in the mornings. He shopped for produce on Tuesdays and visited the butcher on Fridays.

"Yeah, down two…" He smirked knowingly then continued, "So, painting on New Years Eve?"

"Real exciting." I rolled my eyes playfully. "What about you? Any big plans?" I wondered.

"No, no not really. I just picked up some sustenance for…" He motioned to the brown paper bundles in his arms. Assuming he had an equally gorgeous lover waiting two doors down, I retreated.

"Well, enjoy. I should probably get started."

I unlocked my door and pushed inside as he cleared his throat behind me. "Bella… I could help. If you want," he shrugged casually.

"Oh… really? Okay, sure. That _could_ be fun. I mean…" I stuttered.

"I've got plenty of food here from the Oriental market and two bottles of wine if you're interested."

I gestured for him to follow me inside my tiny one bedroom apartment. Encouraging him to make himself at home, we unloaded bags, hats, gloves, and jackets. I set the paint cans on the papered floor, away from the books and artwork I'd already moved from the walls. "Sorry about the mess and lack of furniture."

"No problem, this is actually a really great space. I wish this was available when I was looking," he pondered.

"Yeah, let's see I've been here since…"

"The first week of August," he interrupted.

_Apparently I wasn't the only one paying attention_. He smiled, I blushed through a weighted moment. "So, yeah… um. Did you want to eat before we start… or?" I asked.

We ate a delicious meal of Lo Mein, Spring Rolls and Mu Shu Chicken on the floor of my small living room. "Are you sure you bought all this food for just yourself?" I winked while Edward poured more wine.

He smirked. "I had a date with the _Forks_ marathon airing tonight."

"You watch that?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, you don't like that show?" He asked.

"No. I watched one episode at my boy… ex-boyfriend's place once and fell asleep,"

"Which episode?" He persisted.

"I really don't remember. It's so silly, I mean come on a small town police chief solving crimes with the omniscient sexy vampire? That's just…"

"Fucking brilliant," he interrupted.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, completely. It's won Emmy awards for its brilliant writing. Tell me about this ex-boyfriend."

"Nothing to tell. He did offer to help paint, but that was just an excuse, to get into my apartment and my pants. How about you… any girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend?" _I hoped not. _

"No, not at the moment. My work is pretty time consuming."

"Yeah? What does my helpful, handsome neighbor do for a living?" The wine was flirt inducing.

He grinned.

"I'm a writer… for a primetime drama. Emmy winning, actually."

"Wow, impressive. Which one?"

"_Forks_."

_Shit_.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm such a bitch."

He laughed lightly, "You didn't know. And maybe if you tell me what you like, I can… make it better." He raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip.

_Ummmmm_.

"What has you leaving the building at seven every morning?" I blushed at his borderline stalker knowledge.

"I'm a librarian."

"No shit, really?" He chuckled.

"Really and I get that reaction a lot." I was warming from wine and want. Edward stared relentlessly as I reactively dusted my fingers over my slightly exposed chest.

"That explains the abundance of books." He motioned to my boxes, while leaving his eyes on mine. He was gentleman enough to avoid the cliché comments I was normally teased with.

"I should go change my shirt… so I can get started. Are you still in?" I wondered, biting my lip.

"Of course, I'm in. I'll clean this up while you take off… change."

I unbuttoned my white cardigan in the large antique mirror leaning against my bedroom wall. My heart was racing. Edward was beyond handsome with his disheveled hair, tall, lean, solid physique, sexy smirk, shining eyes and brain… Emmy fucking winning brain. I realized I was caressing my breasts while pondering the complete package that was Edward Cullen. His mirrored reflection appeared through the small sliver of open door to my bedroom. Our eyes met in silent, knowing reaction. Then he bowed his head and moved on towards the kitchen as I pulled on my t-shirt.

"So, what color are we using?" He asked forcing a casual tone, while holding up the paint can.

"Scarlet Sugar… it's a deep… dark red color." We stared, his fingers running through his hair.

He looked down at the paint can, sighing, smiling. "Says here, Lips like Scarlet Sugar."

"Oh… yeah, well… that college kid, working in the corner hardware store is a bit of a flirt. He must have scribbled that on there. He's always staring at my mouth, my lips… " I stumbled to explain. Edward ran the back of his hand over his own mouth, seemingly fighting to keep his composure.

We worked in unison taping the molding, then rolling paint strokes in long fluid movements. We took turns telling of our pasts, colleges, relationships, travels…slowly discovering each other. While we worked I managed to sneak quiet peeks of his perfectly muscled arms and flexing back beneath his black t-shirt as he reached high . I could feel the heat of his gaze as he reciprocated with stolen glances of my denim covered ass as I bent to trim. It was a balanced taunt and tease as we covered the walls of the room. The space tightened as we progressed. My head dizzied with his nearness as we reached the last of the bare expanse; a small strip of virgin wall near the front door.

We assessed the area together, looking up, then down, then at one other. Before I blinked, the burn overwhelmed me and I was pinned against the wall in one purposeful, fluid moment. Edward's hands were buried in my hair, tugging and releasing the loose knot.

When his lips touched mine I instinctively opened my mouth, his tongue plunged in, exploring. Heat radiating as his body pressed into mine, and the effects of his excitement rubbed feverishly against my center. His hands trailed gently down my arms in contradiction to the way his mouth possessed mine. He found the hem of my shirt and lifted, I raised my arms over my head. He stepped back and stared, first at my naked breasts then at my face. "You're spectacular," he whispered.

My breath hitched as his hands softly massaged my breasts and his thumbs passed over my taut nipples. I wrapped my leg around his hip pulling him closer, his hard arousal pressing into my most sensitive place. "Mmmm, that feels good," I breathed.

"You like that? What else do you like, Bella?"

He lowered his head, lifted one breast and sucked my nipple into his mouth. His lips closed around it, hot breath and tongue circling around the tender flesh. I felt his teeth tug playfully as his fingers continued twisting the other. My hips pushed against his seeking connection, as I watched him pleasure me.

_Bam… Bam… Bam…_ A strong fist met the wood of my door.

We stilled. "Bella?" A masculine voice called. "Bella? Are you here? The door was unlocked." Garrett's nonsensical noise filled the quaint apartment.

_Fuck_.

Edward placed a finger over my swollen lips, "Shhh…" He adjusted his erection and positioned himself around the corner. His hand moved to my chest and his fingers danced in random patterns on my heated skin. There was suddenly an intruder in my fantasy, but I quickly lost myself in Edward's touch. I bit my lip to stifle a moan as he went lower. He skimmed the waist of my jeans until he found the button then twisted his wrist.

"Oh… hey man, um… I'm here to see Bella. And who are you?" Garrett stood blindly around the corner.

Edward's fingers slipped lower. "I'm Edward, Bella's neighbor. She forgot something at the hardware store. She should be back in a while."

With Edward's hand hidden in my jeans, I pushed the zipper lower and pulled them open, giving him more access. I was drowning in the naughty game he played. He finally slid lower, dipping between my legs.

"I can tell her you stopped by. What's your name?" Edward spoke smooth and cool, as he worked his fingers between my slick folds.

"Garrett. Just tell her Garrett stopped by." He was bewildered and no doubt annoyed.

Revenge was sweet and felt fucking incredible as two fingers pushed into me. I bit back a gasp as he worked his fingers slowly in and out of my wet, hot heat.

"No problem. I'll tell her." I heard a shuffle across the wood floor and watched Edward raise his free hand in a mock wave while his other continued to fuck me.

The door fell closed and he moved tightly against me as his ravenous mouth devoured mine. I moaned, finally releasing the breath I was holding. My hands found his hair as he leaned in and ran his tongue along the sweet spot below my ear. "I think you liked me touching you in front of your ex, didn't you?"

"Hmmm, answer me," he breathed.

"What do you think?" I panted and rotated my hips in time with his thrusting fingers.

"I think you like me fucking you with my fingers," he whispered. "But I know you'll _love_ my cock."

I was breathless, barely comprehending the inescapable, passionate moment. Edward looked into my eyes and pulled himself from my wetness. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip tasting my desire. He watched anxiously as I tempted my own power. I pushed his chest, forcing him to take a step back. I pushed my jeans down slowly over my hips and carefully, seductively stepped free of them. His eyes widened and his lips pursed as I headed towards my bedroom. Looking over my shoulder, I teased, "You comin'?"

He followed quickly, pulling his shirt over his head, toeing off his boots and unsnapping his jeans. I sat down on the edge of my bed to enjoy the gorgeous sight before me. He stood between my legs, running his hands through my long hair. My fingers traced the definition beneath his hips and pushed his jeans and boxers down over the head of his eager cock, where moisture pooled. I grasped him at the base and licked the tip, over the slit, tasting him for the first time.

"Ah, Bella… fuck," he groaned, gripping my head between his strong hands. I took him completely in my mouth, pausing only when I'd taken him in as far as I could. As I looked up through my lashes, I was greeted with a vision of lust… his head tipped back, his mouth parted. He was completely at my mercy. I sucked slightly and pulled back up his length, my tongue running along the base of his perfect cock. I teased the engorged head with my tongue, swirling and licking before taking him deep again.

His fingers tangled in my hair as I gripped his thighs, pushing his pelvis back so the head of his cock rested at my lips. "You were right, I do _love_ your cock," I teased as he groaned. He pushed his hips forward and I tasted every delicious inch as he slid into my waiting mouth. After a few more forward thrusts, he pulled me up by my shoulders and laid me back onto the duvet.

"Spread your legs, baby."

He blew out a deep breath and took his length in his hand, stroking twice before positioning himself at my center, then slowly pushing just his tip in. Reactively, I ran my hands down to his tight ass and pulled him forward. "Please Edward, fuck me… please," I begged. My hips met his as he pushed and filled me. "Oh yeah… your pussy is so damn tight."

The sensations were indescribable. He paced an erotic rhythm of pulling ever so far out and then pounding deeper in. He reached for my calves and lifted to his knees, placing my legs over his shoulders. He began rotating his hips, while his thrusts continued. The new angle had me teetering near the blissful edge. He watched and concentrated on his cock moving in and out of me. "Touch yourself. Let me see you… Bella." I trailed my fingers down to my swollen clit and began my own pattern of pleasure.

"More… Edward. Faster, make me come." My own touch increased as he swiveled and pushed harder. I welcomed the tightening deep within; he wrapped his arms around my legs as they began to tremble. "Oh, Edward… yes, fuck," I screamed as the ecstasy of my climax tore through me. He pulsed inside me furiously as my legs dropped to his side. He fell over me, drained and breathy, whispering my name in worship over my pink, flushed chest. I ran my fingers softly over his shoulders, down his muscled arms and then back to the base of his neck. He hummed in sated approval.

Rolling over next to me, he propped himself up on an elbow and made a path with soft fingertips down my body and back again. Tracing my lips, nose then jaw tenderly, he smiled and sighed. "You're beautiful."

I appreciated the compliment with a slow, sweet kiss on his lips. "You know, we could finish painting that patch of wall in time to catch the last episode of your _Forks_ marathon."

"Oh, really? Now you're a fan, huh?" He laughed.

"Yes, I'm definitely a fan." I responded with a seductively raised eyebrow, brushing my hand over his hardening cock. I wrapped and stroked tentatively, testing his willingness to go again.

He moved over me, peppering kisses down my chest and stomach, his tongue swirling in my navel. Gently pushing my legs apart with his shoulders he glanced up with a wicked grin. "Nah, let's skip it, they're just reruns… but this…" He tasted and licked, my pussy long, deep. "This is new to me and _much_ more entertaining."

_Oh, fuck._

**A/N **

**Please let us know what you think in the reviews! We'd love to hear from you!**

**Picture prompt can be found on the Dirty Cheeky Monkey's blog or .. it's hidden in the banner I made www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**xo  
jaime**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 can be found on my collaboration account aftrnoondlight! (link is on my profile)

Enjoy!


End file.
